


A Minor Variation

by The_Plot_Bunny_Whisperer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat knows from the beginning who his Ladybug is, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Series, F/M, It's Ridiculous, also she's not such an utter bitch here, he's so hopelessly in love, headcanon: Adrien and Chloé make awesome bros, jeebus Adrichat get your shit together, partial reveal (sort of), tags tbc, there is so much pining like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plot_Bunny_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Plot_Bunny_Whisperer
Summary: Adrien Agreste knew from the moment those bluebell eyes locked onto his that he'd found the only girl who would ever have his heart. After all, Chat Noir would know his Lady anywhere, with or without a mask.(In which Marinette had not forgotten her umbrella (for once) and Adrien does pretty much all of the pining.)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno how often I'll post these, I just write them as they come. Also, they won't be in any particular order after this first one because what is a timeline even.
> 
> Posts first to tumblr [plunniewhisperer]

He can’t believe it takes him almost two days to realize why she seems so familiar. Then again, in that same amount of time his entire life has been turned upside down. Suddenly he’s more than Adrien Agreste, famous fashion model with a massively overprotective yet distant father; he’s also Chat Noir, one half of a pair of superheroes and defender of Paris. So he supposes he can forgive himself for not seeing it right away - seeing _her_ right away - but he still beats himself up a little.

It’s in the moment after he turns in his seat wth the intention of explaining the whole gum-on-the-seat misunderstanding that their eyes meet and realization hits him like a punch to the gut and his words die on his tongue. Bright bluebell eyes stare almost challengingly into his, and as much as he wants to explain himself, to correct her mistaken first impression of him, he can’t, because he knows those eyes. He’d seen them only the day before, just as bright, just as blue, just as full of challenge and determination when their owner proclaimed to all of Paris that from that day on she - they - would be their protector.

In that moment, he had fallen for those eyes and the beautiful, wonderful, magnificent girl who owned them and mask or no mask, he would recognize his Lady anywhere… even if it did take him a day or so.

In the end, he takes too long staring at her in daze of wonder to explain himself before Mme. Bustier takes attendance and he’s forced to turn away and pay attention. He’s disappointed that she obviously hadn’t recognized him back - or at least, he sincerely hopes that was the case. They’d parted rather amicably after the Stoneheart fiasco and he’d rather that her animosity today was simply because she hadn’t recognized that he was her new crime-fighting partner out of his mask and instead thought he was just the boy who was _not putting gum on her seat thanks so much for that Chloé_.

He tries again at lunch but between her rather intimidating red-haired friend and Chloé’s ability to act as a human leech, it isn’t until the end of the day that he finally gets her alone. She’s already making her way down the steps, bright pink umbrella bobbing with her movements, and to his relief she doesn’t ignore him this time when he calls out to her. She doesn’t say anything and he’s proud that he manages to get through the explanation without making a fool of himself or scaring her away. Her eyes are searching and so, so blue, but then she smiles and…

Yeah. It’s official. He’s utterly and irrevocably in love with this girl and really, he doesn’t mind that at all.

He watches her leave with the gooiest, sappiest grin the world’s probably ever seen and he doesn’t even care that Plagg is snickering at him from his pocket or that his bodyguard is waiting for him by the car (probably impatiently because it’s raining and he’s just standing there, but Gorilla is about as expressive as a brick, so) or even that he’s likely to be facing yet another lonely night at home. Because tomorrow will come soon enough and with it comes his Lady, and well.

That’s a pretty damn good thing to look forward to, in his opinion.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multidimensional Chloé gives me life.
> 
> Posts first to tumblr [plunniewhisperer].

“You’re an idiot.”

The boy sprawled haphazardly across her chaise hunches in on himself, curling into a loose little ball. She almost feels sorry for the puddle of teenage angst attempting to suffocate himself with one of the pillows, but he brought it upon himself and she’s not above admitting that she finds it kind of hilarious. 

“You’re not helping,” he moans, the words almost lost within fluff of silk and cotton. Sniffing, she appraises her nails for a moment, twisting her hand just so to admire the glitter of the 24k gold flakes in her favorite pink nail polish, before attacking them again with her file. 

“What else do you expect me to say?” She curls her hands together against her chest, flutters her lashes at him and says in a mocking croon, “‘Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will work out if you continue doing absolutely nothing at all to win over the love of your life!’ Puh-lease.” She raises a single disdainful eyebrow and returns to making sure her nails are fabulous - not that it’s hard, her nails are always fabulous.

“ _Chloeeeeee_ ,” Adrien whines pathetically, arms clenching around the pillow in way that suggests that he doesn’t know whether to press it harder against his face to smother himself with it or throw it at her.

“ _Adrikiiiiins_ ,” she mocks back at him before gently blowing the dust off her nails and switching to the other hand.

“You’re supposed to be giving me advice, not mocking me. If I wanted to be mocked, I would have gone to Nino’s.” 

Careful practice allows her to artfully hide the moue of distaste that wants to curl her lip. It’s a reflex, and one she has honestly been trying to curb of late (with varying degrees of success), but old habits die hard. If it had been anyone else but Adrien, she wouldn’t have bothered.

Adrien was not quite her everything, but he was close enough to count. While she does care for Sabrina, who was important to her in a different way, Adrien was her first real friend, the only one who understood her in a way she had never allowed others to try before. He was the one who cried on her shoulder, absolutely devastated by the disappearance of his mother. The one who dragged her along to fashion shows to keep him from being bored, who called her in frustrated rages when his father got too stifling, who learned basic makeup artistry in an hour just because her powders and shadows were ruined by a sudden downpour during a New Years ball at Le Grand Paris. He was the boy she proposed marriage to when she was six years old and absolutely smitten with a pair of green eyes that rivaled her best emerald pendant. 

Things have changed since then. In some ways so much that she can barely recognize either of them from who they were, and in some ways not at all. He will always be her first love, that was something that could never change, but in many ways the relationship they have now is… more. Different, but all the better for being so.

“The solution, Adrikins, is quite simple.” She smirks at the hopeful kitten eyes that peer over the fringe of her lounge pillow and points her file at him like the weapon it will become if he doesn't stop abusing her pillow. “ _Ask her out_.”

His look is one of absolute betrayal, and it’s so gloriously ridiculous that all she can do is throw her head back and laugh.


End file.
